


Levi AU

by mysticblur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Gen, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Happy, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Erwin Smith Fluff, M/M, No one gets hurt, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticblur/pseuds/mysticblur
Summary: Alternate universe where Levi Ackerman just has a nice life and is very happy because that's all I want for him.
Kudos: 8





	Levi AU

Levi likes to sleep in on Saturdays but he finds himself awake earlier than usual on this summer morning, most likely due to the bright shafts of sunlight seeping in through his windows.

Though he has plenty of it, he wastes no time, getting changed and ready quickly before heading out of his bedroom.

He loves his home. It is somehow both spacious and cozy and feels just right - he had never really understood house hunting _just pick a place and live in it_ he used to think. But he gets it now.

The underfloor heating makes walking across the marble tiles pleasant as he enters his kitchen. Perhaps he'll invite his neighbour and good friend Erwin over for breakfast. His phone is tucked into the fruit bowl and he retrieves it to tap out a text.

 **Levi**  
Would you like to join me for breakfast? x

 **Erwin**  
I have already started making some, how about you come over to eat at mine? xx

 **Levi**  
I'll be there x

And so, sure enough, Levi pulls a sweater over his head and leaves the house.

He crosses the road to walk on the sunny side of the street and catches sight of a handmade stall set up outside one of the pastel painted cottages. A young girl is selling bunches of flowers, hastily tied together into chaotic bouquets. The colours clash and the petals are scrunched but there's something deeply endearing and heartfelt about them. He smiles at the flowers. He has never been very good at smiling but he's getting better at it. Memories of Erwin insisting he has a resting bitch face through fits of laughter ironically makes his smile grow more.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy a bouquet? I made them myself!" Levi is brought back from his thoughts by the girl at the stall. She looks about ten, maybe younger and Levi thinks that he'd like to have kids of his own someday.

"Of course. They look lovely." He replies, reaching into his pocket for some change. The little girl stares wide eyed at the money placed in her palm.  
"This is way too much!" She exclaims  
"Are you insulting my mathematical abilities?" Levi quizzes, collecting a bouquet from the stall and holding it gently.  
"N-no...I didnt mean-" She stops her stuttering when she sees the kind expression on Levi's face and she returns his smile. "Thank you very much!" She beams.

"No worries. Have a good day." He pats her on the head lightly in his usual caring yet awkward demeanour and waves goodbye before continuing to walk down the street. The tops of the flowers brush against his chin and he is surrounded by the soft, floral aroma of them.

"Levi!" He recognises the voice instantly- it's full of familiarity and warmth and excitement to see him. No other than Hange riding down the road towards him on her distinctive yellow bike. Her new puppy is curled up in the front basket, seemingly more concerned at the alarming speed she is cycling at than she is. Luckily she halts the bike abruptly as soon as she gets close to Levi.

"Those for me? Awww Levi, you didn't have to," She jokes, reaching for the bouquet.

"No. They're for Erwin." He moves quickly to hug the flowers close to his chest in protection.

"Trade the flowers for the dog." She suggests.

Levi peers into the basket weakly. A fluffy pomeranian looks up at him. _Sorry Erwin_. He swaps the dog out, leaving the bouquet in Hange's bike basket and cradling the small animal in his arms. So soft. So cute. So tiny - _which is a compliment not an insult thank you very much._

"Where you headed?" She asks now pushing her bike alongside her so she can walk with Levi.  
"Erwin invited me for breakfast." He says, his attention still focused on the bundle of fluff in his arms. "What? And I didn't get an invite?" She scoffs.

"Ha. He likes me more." Levi smirks.  
"Fuck you, I'm taking my puppy back," She exclaims extending an arm the wildly grab at her dog, Levi's smirk deepens, "But he also likes me more," He states triumphantly. Hange is about to retort but the puppy snuggles up to Levi almost as if to confirm his claim so instead she puffs her cheeks up in defeat.

"I'm sure he'll be more than happy for you to join us. As am I," Levi reassures, having had enough of teasing her.

"Yeah well he better. He always makes the best breakfast so I'll be third wheeling whether you two like it or not."

Levi flushes, "Third wheeling?"

Hange simply laughs brightly in response.  
"God, you're hopeless."

__________________________________________

They soon arrive outside Erwin's house. It's another cottage, half covered in ivy and very picturesque. The blonde man opens the door after the second knock and as soon as he does the smell of food fills the air.

"If you don't mind, I picked up two extra guests on the way over." Levi explains, bobbing his arms up and down slightly to emphasise the presence of the dog in his arms.  
"Not at all, come in." He smiles, pushing the door back even more to create space for his guests to enter.

The puppy leaps out of Levi's arms and Erwin crouches down the pet the fluff ball before chastising Hange for having yet to name him.

They settle down and discuss potential puppy names and how their lives have been recently.

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the entire plot of this is them eating breakfast and that's it but like shhshshsshhh leave me be. Also Levi is 100% the type to send kisses at the end of his texts don't @ me it's a fact.


End file.
